Accidentally In Love
by JesterBellsILove
Summary: Deep down, Jane and Jester just know that they have feelings for each other, but they keep confusedly pushing them away for reasons which they are not sure about...JXJ Dedicated to lost in ma own dreams and JatDRox4eva. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Y Hello Thar. I am JesterBellsILove, though on every other thing that exists on the internet, I'm known as Kenikins. Pleazed to meet joo.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Jane and the Dragon. I'm only borrowing the characters to take them for a little spin round my sick and twisted imagination- Okay I've tried very hard not to make it _too _sick and twisted. JESTER ROCKS!

This fic is dedicated to one of my best mates Katherine who also likes JatD, the lovely and bright lost-in-ma-own-dreams and the ever so imaginative JatDRox4eva, brilliant fic authors, lovely people and fellow Jester fans. First ever JatD Fic, and I'm so used to writing Harry Potter fics (Remus Lupin Rocks!) that I'm quite sure it sucks. So be nice. Okaizz, Hey goes nothin'!

* * *

Jane and Dragon Hit the courtyard ground with a gentle thud, laughing loudly. They had arrived back from patrol together in very high spirits. 

"Nice Landing!" Commented Jane, as she slid down off Dragon's scaly back.

"Always the tone of surprise." Replied Dragon. He scratched behind his neck with his claws, and thumped his tail on the floor of the courtyard, causing fine dust to rise in coils in the air behind him, drifting lazily in and upwards direction and, ever so gradually, dissapearing into the afternoon sunlight. "C'mon Jane" He wailed "I'm famished, lets go and get a well earned bite to eat!"

"You will have to wait a little while longer, big newt, it's only late in the afternoon. Too early for dinner yet." Jane walked to the other side of the courtyard and then turned around and called back, "Go and ask Rake if you can have a Mellon or something. I'm going for a walk, I'm out of shape from riding around everywhere on a dragon's back!"

Dragon eyed her suspiciously. Finally he answered. "Fine. I shall go and find the gardener. Take care." And with that, he jumped into the air and took flight, off over the wall.

Jane turned and walked off, through the arch and down the hill, towards the castle gates. She slowed her pace as she walked casually down the long path, enjoying the freedom and the fresh air. The tops of the trees in the wood were Just visible over the castle wall, covered in leafy creeper vines.

_It's so beautiful. _

She was almost at the castle gates when she came to an abrupt halt. She pricked up her ears. Was that a sound just beyond the gate she could hear?

_Yes_, she realized, but it was not the sound of a wild animal waiting to strike. It was the sound of a sweet madrigal being played on a lute. Cautiously, she edged closer to the big gates, then jumped around the corner.

Two simultaneous yells and a thud.

"Oh! Ow. Jane!"

Jane stared down at the boy clad in blue who was lying among the shrubs at the forest edge after being smashed into a tree and knocked to the ground. The lute which the sweet music had been emitting from only seconds ago had been knocked from his grasp and now lay abandoned in a nearby bush.

"Oh Jester, I'm so sorry! How stupid of me."

She held out her hand, and helped him to his feet. They stood there for a few seconds, staring into each others eyes. Green boring almost hungrily into light grey, and visa versa. Until Jester found himself incapable of holding her gaze any longer and drew away, blushing.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't…didn't mean to…to…" He stammered, lost for words.

"No, no!" Said Jane, "_I'm_ sorry. Are you alright? I thought I saw you hit your head..."

"Fine, I'm fine…You just frightened me lady knight."

He laughed. So did Jane. Then Jane snorted, and this made Jester laugh even harder, until they both had to hold on to the side of the sandstone wall to keep upright. After a moment, they pulled themselves together.

"Well," Jane said thoughtfully. "It was pretty stupid of me not to realize who it was when I heard you."

"Hmm…" Came the reply

Jane gasped with horror and dismay as Jester looked up and grinned.

"Euh! My mouth!" He said thickly, doubled over with his hands over his face.

Jane ran to him. "Jester! Oh Jester, I've knocked out one of your teeth!"

It was true. One of Jesters front teeth was missing. He felt around in the gap with his tongue. It had taken a while for the pain to sink in and his mouth to fill with blood.

"Oh…yes…"

Jane peered anxiously into his face. His eyes were over bright, watering in pain.

"Come on," She said firmly. "Let's go straight to pepper and see what she can do."

"No…ids fine…" He shook his head weakly, his hands still clamped firmly over his mouth. "…I c'n…c'n madage-"

"No. You look awful. Like…like someone's beaten you." And Jane seized his hand and began to drag him back towards the castle. Jester blanched, but not because of the overwhelming pain which was engulfing him.

_They're so soft. And warm. _

Jane felt the sudden change and her heart sank. But this disappointed pang of regret made her ask herself; _Why?_ Jester was her best friend, aside from Dragon of course. Curse her; she couldn't even understand her own emotions. What was wrong with her?

But Jane pushed all this aside as she foccused once again on half dragging her lightheaded friend back to the castle before he got the chance to pass out.

* * *

And that's it just for now I'll try to update soon. Plzzzzzzzzzz reveiw!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this has been coming on for a little bit too long, sorry about that. And it's a bit random too, so bare with me. /;) This chappie is for my dear friend tinytruefan. Here goes absolutely nothing!

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Except the plotline, of course.

* * *

Jane and Jester walked back through the gates and across the courtyard until they reached the kitchens. Jester went in but when Jane didn't follow him he doubled back with a questioning look on his face. 

Jane responded, saying only, "I…left my practice sword in the yard…I need to retrieve it…" He nodded and left her. Jane walked slowly away; she heard only the beginning of the conversation coming from the kitchen following the sound of Jester's light cough and Pepper's squeal of dismay.

"Ssh!"

"Who have you been fighting? It was not Gunther was it?"

"Pepper! No one…"

"You look a proper mess!"

"Oh thank you, so very much milady!"

Jane smiled wistfully to herself. Lately, her conversations with Jester never seemed as jocular and friendly as that anymore. They had always come to each other for help and advice; she could always count on him. They were noticeably closer friends than any of the others.

It was always the same with him and Pepper, her scoffing at his lofty, clever air he always held about himself. And him pretending he knew nothing. Such an innocent, she thought, chuckling to herself. The feeling soon subsided however, as she began to feel melancholy again, to wonder what had gone wrong. She felt for certain that something had come between her and her long time old friend, and she was too concerned not to at least try and find out what it was.

As Jane wandered aimlessly around the jousting yard, too deeply lost in her own thoughts to care where she was going or what she was supposed to have been doing in the first place, she missed looking up to see one squire Gunther crossing the bridge across the battlements to come down and collect his evening meal. She also missed looking up to see where she was going.

Perhaps, logically speaking, if Gunther hadn't had the spur of the moment idiotic thought of yelling out Jane's name just as she was about to walk into her practice dummy, she wouldn't have become so distracted, therefore she wouldn't have walked so fast into the dummy, therefore, maybe, she wouldn't have thrown back as hard as she was.

Gunther was laughing hard. A mean laugh. Jane got to her feet, angrily brushing dust of herself and cursing Gunther to oblivion under her breath, just as he came out of the tower wearing a smirk Jane knew all too well.

"What_ this_ time Gunther?" Jane grumbled tonelessly, not particularly wanting to give him time to produce an answer.

Gunther strode up and leant lazily on the wall nearby, smirking. "Alright Jane? Having a bad day, are we now?"

Jane wanted to kick him, so very badly. "Fine, Gunther, Have you seen my practice sword by any chance?"

Sneer. Smirk. "Why so tense?"

"Mind your own business! And I am not tense…" Jane exclaimed, annoyed.

"You are." Gunther persisted, still smirking. "And just as hot tempered as ever, I see."

"What_ exactly_ is_ that _supposed to mean Gunther?!" She spat at him. She was starting to go red in the face.

"Oh nothing, nothing…"

This is getting ridiculous, Jane thought. She took a deep breath and tried very hard to calm her anger. She knew Gunther was not worth it, and that she was being irrational. Gunther was only trying to wind her up, as usual. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have to do it every day, the bog weevil, she thought hotly. Then she said, slowly, articulately and as calmly as she could muster;

"Gunther, one more time, just for clarity, I don't think I caught your answer the first time. Now, have you seen my practice sword anywhere around here?"

"Anywhere around _here_? Well, come to think of it……………………..erm……………………NO."

Jane sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive" He drawled out, and then yawned.

"You haven't seen it anywhere at all? No where?" She tried, stiffly.

He stared at her. Then-

SMIRK.

Oh, fine then, I shan't waste my precious time and breath bothering to ask again! Really the silliness of it…" And with that, Jane stormed off to the kitchens to join her friends, leaving Gunther to wallow in his so-called victory over his fellow squire.

* * *

As Jane approached the table where her friends sat, eating their own supper, she noticed that one familiar figure was absent.

"Where is Jester?" She asked, sitting down opposite Smithy and Rake.

Pepper came out of the kitchen wiping a baking dish with an old cloth. "In his tower." She replied off handedly. "He said he wasn't hungry, and I suppose the loss of that tooth must have been paining him as well." She set a plate of stew down in front of Jane. Jane paused.

"Actually, I'm not hungry anymore either Pepper." She stood up out of her seat and made to walk away. She turned around at the last minute, however, and said, ignoring the stunned looks on her friends faces; "Thankyou anyway, though. Goodnight everyone…" Then, without waiting for them to wish her a good night, or anything else of like, turned and walked briskly away into the night. She only caught the start of their hushed conversation.

"That's odd. She usually has such a large appetite…"

* * *

Hope you liked it. Plz R&R!!! 


End file.
